The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and in particular, to a nonvolatile memory device which is capable of improving data reliability and a read performance. Example embodiments also relate to a data reading method of the semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor memory device may be a volatile semiconductor memory device or a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The read and write speed of the volatile memory device is fast, but the volatile memory device loses data when a power voltage supply is interrupted. On the other hand, data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device does not disappear if a power voltage supply is interrupted. Therefore, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device stores content to be preserved regardless of whether a power supply is supplied or not.
The nonvolatile semiconductor memory device typically includes a flash memory device. The flash memory device may be used as voice and image data storage media of information devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game console, a facsimile, a scanner, and a printer. Technologies of high-capacity, high-speed, and low-power nonvolatile memory devices are being developed to mount the nonvolatile memory device in a mobile device such as a smart phone.